fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden
Kaiden is the main protagonist of the game Champions of Ascerth. As the lone survivor of the krexxon attack on Farhorn Village, he now strives to stop the invasion before it can consume Ascerth entirely. Personality Kaiden is relatively calm, rarely bursting out in anger. As someone who's rarely been outside of his hometown of Farhorn Village, he is eager to see new places and explore the world around him. Towards others, he can be relatively sociable, though when arguing about something, he will discuss his point constantly. Other times, he can be socially awkward, especially when he's in a new place. Yet, Kaiden can be prone to breaking down emotionally when immense trauma or pain occurs. Being the lone survivor of his village being burnt down has left him with mental scars that will probably never heal. He can also be quite oblivious to romance, seeing as how he's never experienced it before. In combat, Kaiden prefers the use of two melee weapons at once, preferably swords. He tends to target enemy weak points and utilize the area around him to fight. However, he can be prone to recklessness in the heat of battle, going after individual targets instead of backing off and handling different foes. History Kaiden was born in Farhorn Village to Orian Damuth, the captain of the village's guards. He was raised with combat training due to the village being ever weary of gringar attacks. Yet, as he grew up, he learned how to master his swordsmanship quite nicely, occasionally leading raids on gringar camps. Kaiden had several childhood friends, but many of them would be captured during gringar raids, thus giving him a mindset of most of his friends being temporary companions in his life. At the age of seventeen, he rose to the position of Deputy Captain, standing at his father's side as his second-in-command. Kaiden would occasionally teach new recruits combat skills as well as taking part in the defense of his village. Yet, he yearned for adventure, and a chance to leave his village. When the so-called "skyships" appeared, Kaiden was asked to visit the resident mage of Farhorn Village. The mage showed Kaiden several visions of him taking down one of the ships alongside the other races of Ascerth. Kaiden, although confused, knew these visions would come to be. Later on, the krexxon would attack Farhorn Village, and despite the village's guards putting up a good defense, they were no match for the superior technology of the krexxon. Kaiden was the only survivor of the village's destruction, but knew he had to find a way to stop it. He needed allies. Kaiden would set out to Xastil City, the capital of the Xastil Kingdom that controlled Farhorn Village and many other towns. After several days, he arrived in the city, though it was impossible to secure an audience with the king. Enraged, he tried looking around the city for any mercenaries who wanted adventure, but was stopped by a sorceress named Elina. She told Kaiden that she had seen visions of the krexxon invasion, and believed that they shared a common goal in stopping it. The two of them made a deal to work together in stopping the invasion, and would set out on an adventure. Later on, as the group prepared to head for Drysun Desert, Kaiden would bond with Elina as they both learned of their similar pasts. Trivia *Kaiden loves to eat, and will never turn down a meal.